no one can touch us
by Lion Sove
Summary: not my greatest work but please try it anyway. Kyle/OC. No flames. please review. T for strong language.


_**Not owning anything, South Park belongs to matt and trey. The song belongs to Sing It Loud. I only own the plot. The other song is owned by lady gaga.**_

_ We're getting higher every time that we love,_

_ A little closer to the things we fall back on,_

_ If you come over then together willing,_

_ We'll take over the world._

Kyle and I sat on a bench near Starks Pond, talking about random things that really have nothing to do with what we're doing. Right now we're on the topic of 'Taking over the World' and stuff like that.

"So, who would you chose to take over the world with?" Kyle asked curiously. I shrug, "I don't know, there is a certain person I have in mind." His eyes lit up. "Like who?" I smirk. "Well, he's a person I knew all my life, and he's very funny." He pouted cutely. "Ana, you know I don't like guessing games!" He muttered, though he already knew who I was talking about. "Ok, ok!" I raise my hands up in defense. "Kenny." His head snapped over to look at me. He glared. "Kidding!" I smiled stupidly. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. "You know how jealous I could get." He mumbled into the crook of my neck. "Hey, you know I've had a crush on Kenny for who knows how long." "But you're mine. I saw you first." I cuddled up to him. "I love you man." He smiled. "I love you too."

_ You call me closer I say maybe yeah but,_

_ I'm proven wrong by all the things we talk about,_

_ The summer air is here so get your dress on,_

_ And dance around like no one cares._

_ Come on, come on, come on,_

_ You know you've gotta,_

_ Come on, come on, come on,_

_ And celebrate,_

_ Cuz we are together,_

_ Made for each other,_

_ We can stand alone,_

_ And now no one can touch us._

_I sat down on a chair at Token's party. I didn't want to come; I never ever wanted to be at Token's parties. The morons here drink way too much and end up getting the motherfucking police involved, but as the intelligent person I am, I came anyway. I drank from the water bottle Token gave me as soon as I stepped through the door. He and everyone else know I don't drink, smoke, or do drugs. That's just the way I always was. It took them awhile to get used to the fact that a criminal and a bandit who knows EVERY SINGLE POLICE OFFICER BY NAME, doesn't drink. Bazaar? Tell me about it. I looked over at Craig who was sitting right next to me, staring at everything with a bored expression and flipping off everything that goes near him. That's how Craig here and I became friends; we both have a bored expression that never changes… and we like to flip people off for no actual reason. He tapped my shoulder, and after we flipped each other off he spoke, "Isn't that Kyle over there being molested by a drunken Bebe?" I look over in the direction he pointed at and saw Kyle being chased around by a barely dressed Bebe. I raise an eyebrow, "Huh, I guess so." We flip each other off and smile. That's how we bond; flipping off everything and everyone that comes in sight, even ourselves. I stretched and stood up. "I might as well help him out." "May the power of Christ help you." Craig laughed. "Because I don't think you'll make it out alive without it." I laugh along with him, messing up his hair, and went to help my red-headed friend._

_ We're falling faster will you think about it,_

_ If I fall over will you catch me baby?_

_ Cuz there's an awful lot of people waiting,_

_ To get their hands on everything we've got._

_ Come on, come on, come on,_

_ You know you've gotta,_

_ Come on, come on, come on,_

_ And celebrate,_

_ Cuz we are together,_

_ Made for each other,_

_ We can stand alone,_

_Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, and I were in Mrs. Marsh's car, driving home from Stan's big game today. "Ok, ok, we all know you would have done much better fatso now could you just shut up?" I hiss at him as he continued talking about how HE would have scored the winning touchdown instead of Stan. "For the last damn time I'm fucking big-boned ya god damn hippie!" I roll my eyes at him. "No one gives a rats ass what the hell you are you racist son of a bitch!" all of a sudden Mrs. Marsh made a sharp turn. "Everyone, jump out of the car!" she screamed. We break open the door and jumped out but I didn't get a chance to since the car drove off the broken bridge. I grabbed on to the edge of the concrete as I heard the car brake into tiny pieces under me. "HOLY SHIT!" I scream in horror. Someone grabbed my hand and held it reassuringly. "It's going to be alright Ana! Kyle went to get help!" Stan shouted, trying to pull me back up. "Give me your other hand!" Kenny screamed down. I reached my hand up and gripped on tightly onto Kenny's. It didn't last long though. I was slipping from their desperate grasp. "NO!" "FUCK!" Stan and Kenny screamed at the same time as I fell towards the hard concrete under me. I screwed my eyes shut and awaited the shitload of pain I was about to feel while screaming in mid-air. I felt someone's arms wrap around me when I was inches from the ground and he hissed in pain. I slowly opened them and saw Kyle clinging onto me protectively. I blinked from shock. 'Kyle caught me, and he's not dead?' I thought to myself. I wasn't the most light weight girl in the world, yet, I'm not the heaviest one either. I hugged him tightly. "When I said that I'd catch you when you're falling, I meant it._

_ Come on, come on, come on,_

_ You know you've gotta,_

_ Come on, come on, come on,_

_ And celebrate,_

_ Cuz we are together,_

_ Made for each other,_

_ We can stand alone,_

_ And now no one can touch us._

_ And I'll be singing cuz you're all I need._

_ And I'll be singing cuz you're all I need._

_(This is just a random song :P)_

Groove slam work it back  
Filter that baby bump that track  
Groove slam work it back  
Filter that baby bump that track  
Groove slam work it back  
Space Cowboy just play that track  
Gaga in the room so starstruck  
cherry cherry cherry cherry boom boom

Rollin up to the club on the weekend  
Stylin' out to the beat that you're freakin  
Fantasize on the track that you're tweakin' blow my heart up  
Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader  
Run it back with original flavor  
Cue me up on the twelve on your table

I'm so starstruck

Starstruck,  
Baby could you blow my heart up ( x4)

Baby now that we're alone, got a request  
Would you make me number one on your playlist  
Got your dirty headphones  
With the left side on  
Wanna scratch it back and forth, back and forth uhuh  
Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader  
Run it back with your original flavor  
Put the breakdown first, up into the chorus to the verse

Starstruck,  
Baby could you blow my heart up ( x4)

[ Space Cowboy]:  
Hey  
Lil Mama  
Really, really, is that him?  
I have seen him before  
When she got all them big rims  
Give to that cash flow  
My family they on trips  
Shawty say hands up with  
Your signature right here  
Like I just a Dali Lai  
And I'm supposed to sign  
How she had it automatic  
And I think it's goin' down  
She so starstuck  
The gal all struck  
Aw-i had an overdose  
Too many starbucks  
Ain't never seen a bawler  
Paper that stack taller  
So let that top back on  
That Chevy impala  
I'm having all that  
Fully loaded with two starters  
What did you call that  
When your shawty win two dollars  
But that's another chapter  
So I'm a bachelor  
How now me just  
Spotted a baby actor  
More free swagger  
Bet on that dagger  
Got what she want  
Shawty happily ever after

Starstruck,  
Baby could you blow my heart up ( x4)

[ Flo Rida]:  
Groove slam work it back  
Filter that baby bump that track  
Groove slam work it back  
Filter that baby bump that track  
Groove slam work it back  
Filter that baby bump that track  
Groove slam work it back  
Filter that baby bump that track

Baby now that we're alone, got a request  
Would you make me number one on your playlist  
Got your dirty headphones  
With the left side on  
Wanna scratch it back and forth, back and forth uhuh  
Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader  
Run it back with your original flavor  
Put the breakdown first, up into the chorus to the verse

I'm so starstruck

Starstruck,  
Baby could you blow my heart up ( x4)

_ We're getting higher every time that we love,_

_ A little closer to the things we fall back on,_

_ If you come over then together willing,_

_ We'll take over the world._

_ Come on, come on, come on,_

_ You know you've gotta,_

_ Come on, come on, come on,_

_ Cuz we are together,_

_ Made for each other,_

_ We can stand alone,_

_ …_

_ (No one, no one, can touch us. No one, no one, can touch us.)_

_ Cuz we are together,_

_ Made for each other,_

_ We can stand alone…_

_I grabbed Kyle's hand as we walked home from the movie theater. We watched "The Exorcist." And it was awesome, other than the fact Tweek, Token, and Craig were coincidently there. Coincident? I say fuck no. but Kyle got a kick out of watching them cling onto me during the whole damn thing, and by kick, I meant kick their asses when the movie was done. Other than that though, it'd been a good night. My mom absolutely loves that movie, she's always been the horror fan and always will be. She's not happy until she sees blood and guts, and won't enjoy the movie unless it's dark. You can see why I'm so psychotic. We stopped at my house and he gave me a big hug and a small kiss on the cheek. He pressed his forehead against mine and whispered, "I love you." I smiled and replied, "I love you too." He looked around, then looked through the window, and then planted a kiss on my lips. As soon as he realized what he was doing, he pulled away, apologizing over and over. I shut him up by pulling him back into a short sweet kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair and smirked. "I didn't know that was what you meant when you said you loved me." He blushed. "And if that's how you feel, then I love you too. You want to know why?" he nodded. "Cuz we are together, Made for each other, we can stand alone, and now no one can touch us…"_

_THE END_

_I really didn't put my best efforts on this but why not ey?_

_Oh, and before I forget, no flames and please review nicely ^_^_


End file.
